


The Only - Mikyx

by T_C



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_C/pseuds/T_C
Summary: Mihael broods over being left in the gaming house alone





	The Only - Mikyx

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a maybe series
> 
> Inspired by Sasha Sloan's "The Only"  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_44-5ENF2AI

It wasn’t unusual.

Mihael was used to being left at home when the team were given a break, but it didn’t get easier no matter how often it happened. It wasn’t because he was scared of being in the gaming house alone; he just didn’t like it. It seemed so… empty without the screams, cheers and cries of his teammates.  
There were a few of positives, though.  
1) he got to catch up on anime  
2) he got to stream and chat to his fans  
3) he didn’t have to share alcohol

Now Mihael wasn’t a heavy drinker, the team weren’t in general, but if a bottle was opened it was certainly finished before Mihael got to refill his glass. So when he took the bottle of apple soju from the fridge, he smiled to himself. He originally grabbed three shot glasses before thinking of the extra washing up that would entail and opting to just reuse the same one. He poured his first shot, wandering to the gaming room to shut his computer down for the night, when his gaze was captured by the sunset over Berlin.  
Smiling to himself he necked his shot, sat down by the window and poured himself another as he watched the scenery and took in the peace and quiet.

He wondered whether the others also felt the same when they weren’t around the group, if they were sat quietly at home, brooding. As if the universe wished to answer him, his phone flashed with a notification that Jankos had started streaming. He scoffed to himself, finishing what was now his third shot. He put the cap back on the bottle as if coming to his senses. He couldn’t let himself get drunk, certainly not alone, with no one to stop him drunk streaming.

Picking his phone up again, he swiped away the Twitch notification only to be greeted with an older one from 3 hours ago displaying Caps’ stream, too. He entered his passcode and tapped his messages, one notification. But it wasn’t Luka replying to the text he had sent him earlier, just Lieferando telling him that his food order had been acknowledged. He sighed and thought to call Martin, but was instantly reminded of earlier in the week when he had been greeted by an enraged top laner-turned-ultimate WoW player yelling about how Mihael was purposefully trying to pull his attention away from the hardest raid he had faced yet.

He looked back out at the Berlin skyline, suddenly not finding it as beautiful anymore. Standing up, he shut the blinds on the city and grabbed the bottle of alcohol, unscrewing the top again and taking a large swig before slamming it back down on the table and stalking to his room.

He half-expected to hear Marcin’s screaming coming from his room as he paced down the hallway but was, of course, greeted with an empty room. Flopping onto his bed, he opened Twitter and scrolled through aimlessly before checking his DMs. Every so often he would go through his message requests, reading the messages from fans to brighten his day. He tapped the message at the top of the list, the girl in the picture looked pretty and her message was sweet. She’d sent him a couple of messages over the last few weeks; congratulating him on winning finals, praising him for his show on the analyst desk and thanking him for streaming when she felt alone at home. His finger hovered over the reply box. He could do it. Open up to someone online about his own loneliness. But at what cost?

He exited the app and threw his phone down beside him on his bed. It really was a miracle that his phone was in such good condition with how badly it was treated, he thought to himself with a dry chuckle. Maybe he would wallow in his misery until tomorrow morning; it would be good for him to get an early night after all.  
He had almost resigned himself to the fate of going to bed before 10pm when his phone vibrated rhythmically by his side.

He groaned, hated answering phone calls, yet his displeasure was quickly replaced with joy when a familiar voice came down the line.

“Hey, why aren’t you on? Get online, I wanna duo.”  
A genuine smile spread across Mihael’s face as he answered.  
“Anything for Uma Jan.”


End file.
